


Baby on Bed (Proceed with Caution)

by HisaHiru



Series: God Bless Baby Amewica [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Steve, Humor, M/M, NO pedophilia content inside, Rest assured guys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisaHiru/pseuds/HisaHiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is back and he wants nothing but a good welcome sex. Steve is more than ready to give him some... Except 'things' happens and now baby Steve is back. Man, Bucky is about to get a nasty case of blue balls real soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby on Bed (Proceed with Caution)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I last write anything... Man, I lost a huge portion of my vocabs and grammar, I can barely write one good sentence without erasing the damn thing and start over. But anyway, here I am. I'm not really satisfied with the result but... Gahh, when have I ever being satisfied with my work? 
> 
> Again, special thanks to Blanchezy for checking this story before I posted it. Man, I kept jumping from one fandom to another without any productive result... I'm amazed that she's patient enough to wait and check this one when I finished it. Any remaining mistakes you find inside is all mine, no surprise there. Please enjoy the story if you can, thank you.

Bucky missed Steve, he totally did.

He had to admit; spending 3 full weeks away from home had never been harder with Steve being absent from his side. It wasn’t his first solo mission, of course it wasn’t. But it was the first time he had let Steve away from his sight for a long period of time since he fully regained his identity as James Buchanan Barnes. The whole trial certainly wasn’t easy… But it was worth it.

For one, he could fill the most sought position as Captain America’s lover. Those nights he spent in Steve’s bed, or his own depended on their moods, convinced him that selling his soul to S.H.I.E.L.D was the best choice he could ever made… Or at least it wasn’t the worst. Like, he could stand by Steve’s side through the worst, most of the time. He could certainly be there when Steve needed him; when he got no solo mission all over his plate.

But anyway, he was home now.

The mission was over, nothing standing in his way to reclaim his trophy for being a good lad and a fucking perfect soldier. He didn’t actually follow the rules he was given to the very last dot, but he did finish the mission with minimum to none casualties-… except for the enemy’s side. They suffered a damn huge loss, he might say.

“Welcome back, Mr. Barnes,” Tony’s AI welcomed him as he stepped into the elevator. He never thought he could ever miss the tower this much; Tony’s taste of interior didn’t quite work with him at times. “We’ve been expecting you. Would you like me to inform the whole residents of your arrival?”

Bucky waved his palm even though he knew there was no one to acknowledge the gesture. “Nah, just take me to Steve’s floor,” it was late already so he was quite sure Steve would be laying on his bed like he good boy he was. He used to share a floor with Steve when he first lived in the tower for months before he got his own room the moment he was ready.

That didn’t mean he left Steve alone through most of the night. Quite the opposite, he often kept his boyfriend busy _working out_ until morning. It worked much better than those punching bags in the gym, just saying.

The elevator door slid open with a quite ‘ding’ and Bucky slithered out of the small pod. He knew Steve rarely locked his door but there was time when he did, like when he got all wet and kinky with his man. Man, wouldn’t it be awkward if someone (let us just said Clint as an example) _accidentally_ walked into the room with Steve and Bucky rocking the bed to its maximum potential.

“Look who’s home,” a soft voice danced out from the bedroom when Bucky pushed the unlocked door of Steve’s living quarter. So much for a nice surprise. Guess it was what to be expected when he dated a super soldier. Bucky sighed with a chuckle; he would make up for the lack of surprise with a nice making out later.

“Babe, I’m home,” he sang out and danced into Steve’s bedroom after kicking the front door close. Steve was siting on his bed, a book neatly sat on his lap, with the lamp on top of his nightstand showered side of his face with the softest light. “Hey there, Sexy. You miss me?”

Steve carved a seductive smile that would put most of the Americans on their knees. If only the world knew Steve kept such a naughty smirk deep inside… Things would get kinky soon, that much Bucky knew. “You’re impossible, Bucky,” he placed the book onto the nightstand by the bed and walked toward Bucky, necklaced both of his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. “You sure take your time…”

Bucky gently swept the side of Steve’s face with the pad of the thumb, contently savoring the slight shiver that ran through Steve’s skin. “Well… If Fury could just take that fucking stick out of his ass and be civil for just a fucking moment, things might be over just slightly faster,” he grinned.

The blond raised an eyebrow at Bucky without being judging. Bucky loved that look. It was a way for Steve to tell him to be ready for any bedroom games they were about to play; like a naughty secret code. “Seriously? You keep me waiting this long just to talk about Fury’s ass?” he swatted Bucky’s palm playfully.

“Ouch, you wounded me,” Bucky faked a hurt look. “That almost get me soft,” he indicated toward his little brother down dare who gave a slight twitch as if to tell Steve it wanted to come out and say hello. Steve gave him no reply, going straight to let his fingers dance over Bucky’s pants and undo his belt. “I haven’t showered, you know?”

“Do I look like I care?” Steve easily stated his mind and put his magic fingers for use. Bucky couldn’t believe how fast and precise Steve worked. The next thing he knew, Steve was on his knees sucking Bucky’s dick like a champ. Damn, that mouth. He was born for this-… and yeah, saving the world. Of course.

Things got wet and hot sooner than Bucky had predicted. It wasn’t like they were usually up for a long role-play, but he usually did have to put up some efforts to get rid of Steve’s pants. Not that Bucky minded. It was a trial he was ready to go though without complaining. But today, both of them were just too hungry for affection and some loving. So they jumped straight to the main course.

Steve stumbled toward his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer, lips never breaking the lock he put on Bucky’s. Bucky didn’t feel disturbed by the fact that that very same tongue he was sucking right now just lapped the head of his dick not five minutes ago. He could taste himself just by licking Steve’s lips.

The Winter Soldier threw Steve into the bed and unscrewed the cap of the lube bottle; squirting the content onto his fingers and coating them up real good before guiding them to Steve’s entrance. Steve sometimes asked Bucky to put his metal fingers to good use but not today. Bucky tested the tightness of Steve’s assholes; increasing the pressure he gave and inserted just the tip of his middle finger.

Steve’s breath hitched between his moans. Bucky worked up his finger real good before adding another one inside, scissoring them around to loosen Steve’s sphincter muscle. It was when he had three fingers inside Steve’s ass up to his knuckles that Steve grabbed him roughly and whispered to his ears.

“Be a man and fuck me, Bucky.”

And Bucky did. He flipped Steve and had him lay on his stomach. Steve lifted his ass up, yelping when Bucky gave him a firm swat on his buttock. His dick twitched pleasantly, hungry for affection and friction. But that could wait. What he needed right now was a good prostate massage and Bucky’s dick could give him just what he was asking for.

Bucky sucked a breath to prepare himself for the familiar tight heat he was about to penetrate only to found himself releasing the same air as he almost doubled over the bed. His reflex saved him from shame and any other unwanted accident by automatically sending both of his arms straight to the mattress. His erection met no flesh and hang awkwardly between his thighs.

He blinked rapidly and tapped the sheet over and over to look for the body he just held not seconds ago. He felt the cool air from the AC blew through the gap between his chest and the bed. Steve was supposed to be there to fill the space. As his palm made no contact with any skin whatsoever, he dragged his head down and locked gaze with a pair of the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Which was supposed to belong to Steve Rogers.

“What… the fuck…” he breathed out, as he couldn’t seem to find a better was to show how shocked he was.

One minute ago he was grinding his hips all over Steve’s buttocks, smearing the soft skin with his sweat and other substance. And now here he was… Staring at a boy who couldn’t be older than 3. How in the fucking world did that happen? And how come that face reminded him of Steve so much? Where did the blond himself go anyway?

But of course those things were not the most important things to ponder on at the moment. He had something else to figure out; like, how to keep the baby from crying. Hell, he looked like he just saw a monster creeping out from under the bed ready to eat him-… Yeah, he was about to eat Steve but that was beside the point.

“Okay… Don’t cry,” he pushed himself up, widening the gap between himself and the boy that was being trapped loosely under him. Was this a prank? Seriously, this was not funny. He was about to get the nastiest case of blue balls right now.

Apparently, asking a baby not to cry didn’t actually work.

“Goddammit!” Bucky gritted his teeth and covered both of his ears with his palms. This was one of many reasons why he didn’t like kids; unlike Steve, the punk adored them as fuck. “Sshh! Sshhsshhsshh!!” he hushed and immediately clasped his flesh palm over the boy’s mouth to shut him up. “For God’s sake, tune it down-…!”

“Mr. Barnes, shall I inform the Avengers about this situation?” JARVIS’s voice echoed from the ceiling.

“No, no way! Just keep your mouth shut-…!” Bucky spontaneously replied in panic.

The boy struggled in his grasp and Bucky felt sorry for him. Maybe he was acting like a jerk by doing this… His hesitation was all the boy need to bite his hand. Bucky jerked his hand back with a yelp; the boy knew how to use his teeth!

“Maaaaaaa!!!” the blond baby screeched hysterically, crying out for his mommy. Bucky was at total lost, what was he supposed to do?! God, the worst thing that could happen right now was for the Avengers to barge right into Steve room while he was-…

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!”

Tony’s voice managed to drown the baby’s cry for just a second before it died down in his throat. Bucky slapped his sweaty palm over his eyes. He just said that this was the worst thing and now this just had to happen. What the fuck was wrong with everything?! JARVIS just betrayed him; a fucking AI just betrayed his trust! He took a peek through the crack between his fingers to see Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor looming right behind Tony, still in their sleepwear with weapons ready in hands.

God, he hadn’t even put his pants on. Not that he was embarrassed about his built; he was sexy as fuck and he felt no shame showing his magnificent body for eyes to see. But damn… Being left naked after a messed up sex scene certainly ruined what dignity he had.

“Barnes, you kinky motherfucker…” Clint whispered is disbelieve. Bucky shot his head up and threw Clint a confused look. When Natasha gave him a similar stare as her partner, Bucky knew something planted the wrong idea in their mind.

“What?” he frowned. Bucky followed their trail of vision and landed his eyes on the baby boy who was busy crying his eyes dry on Steve’s bed. And yeah… He too was naked and wet-… How in the world did Bucky just realized it? “Goddammit, Barton! You sick fuck! I didn’t put it in!” he screamed in frustration.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “I feel kind of sick…” he muttered weakly.

It seemed like Thor was the only one who understood the dire of the situation. He squinted his eyes and drew a sharp breath. “Odin’s beard…” he rushed those words out in surprise. “The curse hadn’t been broken... Brother Barnes, explain! What just happened in this chamber?!”

Natasha frowned and rubbed Thor’s bicep, urging him to lower his voice as his behavior seemed to upset the little boy even more than he already was. “Thor, he knows nothing,” Bucky just went back and she doubted he had the slightest idea about what just happened. Hell, she didn’t expect this to happen again this soon-… or ever.

Bucky’s vein popped on top of his head and twitched. “Hell yeah I don’t! So will someone fucking explain to me what happened?!” He was also a victim here and these guys treated him like he was the damn culprit. They were the one who kicked his-… Steve’s door open like a robber!

“… ‘pidey-…?” the blond baby whimpered and sobbed, trashing weakly over the dirty sheet. Natasha threw a look at Bruce, expecting him to make the first move and show what he was capable of. He was a doctor; he was supposed to know what to do in this kind of situation.

But yeah… of course he didn’t.

“Right, fool me,” Natasha grumbled. This was totally above her pay grade, but someone had to do it. If it didn’t work, she totally had to track that bug boy down before sunrise. “Step aside,” she proceeded and pushed Bucky away from her path. She drew a deep breath and wore a mask she had prepared for any occasion where she was expected to be a softie. “ Hey… Sshh, it’s okay.”

“Spidey…?” the boy hiccuped, his face drenched by tear and snot. Natasha ran the pad of her thumbs over his cheeks and gently dried them up as best as she could.

“No, Steve, Spidey is not here. He’s-… busy,” she smiled, the corner of her lips twitched awkwardly.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Steve? Just what the hell-…” Clint tapped his shoulder and pulled him to the other side of the room, fishing a pair of boxer from Steve’s drawer and throwing his finding to Bucky. The ex-assassin eyed him suspiciously.

How in the world did Clint know where Steve keeps his goddamn boxers?!

“Spill,” Bucky demanded, slipping one foot after another into the boxer. “Where’s Steve? And who the fuck is this _Spidey_ -…?” he had successfully became limp. Great, and here he thought that Fury topic had been the last danger to pass.

Clint scratched the back of his head like he was trying to find a way to explain everything without sounding like a lunatic. “Okay, so there’s this dude in blue and red tight suit-… Not your guy, okay? Totally not talking about your guy,” Clint rushed those words out. “You remember the man Fury’s so gung ho about lately? The Web Head?”

A light bulb shone brightly over Bucky’s head. “Spider-Man?” the name was so dumb Bucky’s almost have it slipped past his mind. What, he got bitten by a spider and turned into a superhero? No way, that was too cliché… Wasn’t it? C’mon, even Iron Man had a better origin story; no ironing involved.

The infamous Hawkeye nodded. “Yep, that’s the guy. You see, we were fighting Loki and something happened… Like, basically, your boyfriend there got hit by a curse or something and that Spider-Boy found him. The end,” he drew the last line of the sickening stick figures drawing over the paper he pulled out of nowhere. Where did that came from, seriously?

“So… you’re saying that…?”

“Yes, that boy over there? That’s Steve,” Clint pointed his thumb at the baby who was now starting to warm up toward Natasha. “We thought everything is over when he turned back into an adult-… You don’t wanna know what happened, trust me,” because really, telling Bucky how his boyfriend ended up in another guy’s arms with no pants on didn’t sound like a good idea. “Apparently, we were wrong and now Baby Cap is back.”

“He doesn’t seem to like Tony,” Bucky noticed how baby Steve-… that sounded weird as fuck, but what else was he supposed to call him? Anyway, baby Steve kept quite a gap between him and Tony for some reason. Whatever the reason was, Bucky liked where this was going. What a smart brat.

“Well… Tony was being a dick to him before.”

“When Steve’s a baby?”

“Hey, we were all tired and cranky. What’d you expect?” Clint shrugged. But then, with this, he could draw a conclusion that Baby Steve kept his memory from his previous… transformation.

Bucky glanced over his shoulder and watched how Steve slowly crawled his way to Natasha and sat close to her, almost leaning his full weight at her willingly. Natasha didn’t push him away; she even cradled him and helped him to climb to her lap. That was so sweet, like Natasha had a motherly nature deep inside her and Steve just pulled that out without even trying-… Bucky was tempted to shed a tear but man, nope.

“Why they so scawy…?” Steve sucked his thumb and didn’t put as much as a struggle when Natasha covered him up with what little she could find-… namely a blanket. At least it was much cleaner than the sheet.

“What?” Natasha blinked. “Oh… No, they just woke up so they look a little mean right now. But they’re good guys.”

“…’eawy…?”

“Yeah, of course. Would you like to know them?” Natasha smiled when Steve gave her a jerky nod. She pointed at the nearest guy she could lay her eyes upon and started. “That man over there… He’s Thor,” and Thor waved at them like a friendly guy he was, even adding a huge grin. “He’s a god… Sort of.”

Steve scrunched his eyebrows adorably. “Noo… Ma’ says thew’s onwy one God… no wooks wike that…” this was exactly what Captain America would say. The team suddenly got a sudden sense of déjà vu; guess why.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Yeah, he’s a god of thunder so he’s not actually a god ‘God’ but… sort of. Moving on,” explaining about this kind of thing was a little bit too complicated, especially when the kid had stated his theory. “There’s Bruce, and the guy over there is Tony… You don’t like him, do you?”

“… -don’t hate him…” Steve mumbled, trying to avoid Tony’s stare. Kids were quick to forgive and Natasha sure did admire them for that sometimes. But they do need to learn not to forget because that would turn bad things to ugly.

“Okay. There’s also Clint,” Clint mimicked Thor’s gesture, minus the huge grin because he was more into acting cool. “The one next to him is James-… You usually call him Bucky. And I’m Natasha.”

“Bucky…?” Steve’s ears perked up, probably wondering who was the bearer of such a name, and he tilted his head sideways to get a better look at Bucky. His face turned 180 from curious to fright in a blink of an eye as his focus wandered around a certain metal limb of the said man.

Bucky felt quite hurt for a moment. How come he was the only one who got treated as such? But then, after he spent a couple second to work his brain and connect the dots, he realized that robotic arm wasn’t the best thing to charm a kid. Some liked and attracted to it, but Steve wasn’t one of them. He was frightened, that much was clear to see. Bucky started to gnaw on his bottom lip. How was he supposed to work with this-…?

Clint laid a particularly hard slap across Bucky’s back and chuckled, not once faltering under the awkward tension. “Aaww, don’t be scared, kiddo! This guy here is a softie he can’t hurt a fly, trust me!” he barked a laughter out and dragged Bucky closer to Steve forcefully. “What? He’s not that scary, is he?” Clint raised an eyebrow, leaning closer as Steve decided it was time to hide behind Natasha.

The blond boy stiffened but dared himself to take a careful peek. He gripped Natasha’s forearm firmly, his strength barely left a mark on the soft skin beneath at this state, and watched both Clint and Bucky anxiously. “He… ish…”

“Noooo-…” Clint faked a gasp and made a sickeningly sad face. “Poor Bucky. He doesn’t always look like this, you know?” he sighed dramatically and held back a smile as he noticed Steve tilting his head in wonder. “You see, Bucky is actually a teddy bear! A huge, soft, fluffy, harmless and friendly teddy bear!”

“A wha-… Ugh!” Bucky opened his mouth but a quick hard jab from Clint shut his mouth instantly.

“He’s a teddy bear! But then… a bad man came and… Oh, poor Bucky Bear,” Clint continued.

Steve bit his lower lip, chewing on it. “Wha’ happewn…?” now he did sound worried about the whole ordeal, how cute. Clint wanted to glomp the kid and give him a hug.

The archer cleared his throat and tried his best to maintain his face. He couldn’t afford to lose his cool now. “A bad man came and kidnapped Bucky Bear’s friend and took Bucky Bear’s arm with him! Poor, poor Bucky Bear…” Clint sobbed but Bucky knew better. The little shit was snorting just now.

“Nooo-…!” Steve gasped and wriggled away from Natasha, crawling closer to Bucky.

“Yeeesss,” Clint countered.

Steve put his sympathetic face and reached out as if trying to offer Bucky some comfort. Steve’s lower lip quivered. “Bucky Beaw’… Is Bucky Beaw okay?” Bucky held his breath and wondered how he should proceed from here. He sent a glance to Clint but the damn guy decided to leave him there. Fuck.

“Oh… Well, I was-… I met a Fairy God Mother-…” Clint snickered out loud behind his back and Bucky sent him a quick middle finger. That bird could go fuck himself. Dude, kids loved fairy tale and freaking fat lady with a tiny wand. “And she turned me into a human and gave me a new arm,” the end. That was so fucking lame. Just wait until Sam heard about this, he would never live it down-… Did Sam even know about this situation?

The kid observed the metal arm and gave it a soft touch, feeling the cold surface and memorized the shape. He frowned and lifted his head up, locking gaze with Bucky. “Huwt?” he asked gently, patting the metal as if trying to shoo the pain away.

Bucky smiled, glad that Steve was no longer afraid of him. “Well… It hurts so bad at first, but now it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he scooped Steve up with both hands and ruffled his hair. Steve returned the smile before letting out a long yawn. “Oh, are you sleepy?” Steve nodded. “Okay then… You heard him! Playtime is over, now go the fuck away!” his whole demeanor turned 180 the moment he addressed the other occupants inside the room.

“You can’t kick me out of-…!” Tony stepped up to protest but Bucky would have none of that. The ex-assassin grabbed Tony by the back of his collar, Steve nesting comfortably in his other hand, and flung him out of the room. “SON OF A BITCH-…!”

“The rest of you,” Bucky ignored Tony’s long line of curses and showed the way out for the other. He was ready to perform a similar course of action for Clint but apparently the man knew when to give up. “Ah… Nat, how long will this… You know,” he jerked his head toward Steve whose eyelids were getting heavier as the time passed by.

Natasha stopped halfway through the door and turned around. “We don’t know for sure… Just give it time until morning,” she waved Bucky good night and departed from the chamber with Bruce and Thor in tow. At last, just Bucky and Steve, alone in Steve’s room. The scenario wasn’t exactly what Bucky had in mind when he came here earlier but… Beggar couldn’t be the chooser.

Bucky carried Steve to the bed and placed him over the mattress, carefully picking the dry spot before tucking him beneath the blanket. He slipped next to Steve soon after and realized the baby had fallen asleep, probably from the moment he talked to Natasha. Well, no matter. It wasn’t like Bucky had anything else to do that required Steve wide-awake in anytime soon.

He slid closer to the boy and laced his flesh arm around him, smiling softly as Steve inched closer to his chest and snuggled up to him. Seeing him like this somehow reminded him of their nights in the 40ies, when Steve was all skin and bone and Bucky had to protect him from the cold when their heater kicked dust. Good old time.

Man, at least he got something to distract him right now. He just hoped that when he wakes up this morning, his balls would still be intact.

 


End file.
